Tales of a Wandering Persons
by Stepheroni
Summary: “Uh, Luffy are you okay? You look kinda constipated? Do you gotta go to the bathroom?” I asked with complete seriousness in my voice. Luffy has this expression on his face like, wtf mate? While I had this expression that was like, are you sure dude..?
1. Air ports, Two Stephanie's, being bored

LilBanini: Hi there my Peoples! This is my first story on this site so wish me luck!

Friend#1: Okay first I have to laugh at your namepoints up at my name and laughs hysterically Then I have to ask you why am I numbered friend #1?

LilBanini: Well that's easy its because I have more than one friend.puts on DUH face

Friend#2: That's right like me! Notice that in the saying it

LilBanini: Not that I don't **_love _**hearing you guys bicker but I've gotta write the story now tootles.waves like a little school girl

LilBanini: I do not own any anime series or characters 'cept the ones that are bast off of my friends. But sadly they wont listen to mesobs But I wont stop trying to either own or control something

so now on with the story.strikes super hero pose with "Cartoon Heroes playing in Background

* * *

"STEPHANIE!" a girl with long wavy hair yelled over the hordes of people in the airport.

"You know that you don't have to scream at me when I'm right here. I can hear you perfectly clear Stephanie"said a girl with equally long and wavy hair, who was now rubbing her head.(dun dun dun Two Stephanie's there's gonna be trouble for the readers!)

"I know that you **_CAN. _**I just didn't know if you would." said the Stephanie with the black hair." You know we should really think of having a nickname for you."

" And why should I have the nickname and not you?" said Stephanie with brown hair.

" Silly... Its Because I was born first... Really and they say you're the smart one."said Stephanie.

" Well.. FINE! I'll be called Steph. Kay that way we both get to keep our names and yet were different. Besides people already call me Steph or Stephy more than they do Stephanie."

Both girls hugged each other tightly.In their own right they are twins from different mothers.

**BIO'S**

**Name**: Stephanie Marie Joyce 'Steph' or on random occasions 'Ashley'(Story in my POV)

**Age**:17

**Height**:5'6 almost 5'7

**Weight**: 110 pounds **Body Type**: normal not skinny but not fat

**Hair color**: Dark Brown **Length**: Mid to lower back **Type**: Slightly wavy

**Eyes: **big with a small flap making(me)look orientalish(politically correct)(also its really small so u don't notice it)

**Eye color: **Hazel with a dash of green

**Fighting: **Tae Kwon Doeand gunswoman

**Name:** Stephanie Renee Baker

**Age:**18

**Height: **5'4 or 5'5

**Weight:** 100-105 **Body Type: **hour glass

**Hair color: **black(naturally dark brown with red in it) **Length: **mid to lower back** Type: **wavy

**Eyes: **Big with no slits of skin over them

**Eye color: **walnut brown

**Fighting: **street fighting

**Story**

"Stephy... its been one week and you haven't showed me Kamloops(where I live) we haven't done anything fun at alllll." said Stephanie as she flopped down on the couch.

I swivelled around in my chair looking at her " Stephanie... I've told you once and I'll tell you againtakes deep breathThere is nothing else in Kamloops you saw it all when we went on that train ride" (sad but true we got like nothing here) I said. I was getting fed up with her complaining and thinking that there was something else to see. Fer Christ sake I had to show her the fuckin' zoo!

" Now you'd be my best friend ever if you helped me write this story."I said really tired( you would to if it was midnight and you had EXAMS tomorrow!)

"I will help you... but only on one no two NO three conditions!" she said at each salable getting louder until "thump" she fell off of the couch.

"Okay first off you're an idiot for falling off of my couch and second what do you take me for a magic freaking condition genie!**_" _**I yelled in her face. Then laughed at the sight cause she looked like a retard.

" No you're my ... Okay well are you going to listen to my conditions or not" she said crossing her arms, she was mad that I was right and she was wrong.

"I really shouldn't because they will probably be stupid but im tired and I need to get this done so sure what are they"I said while yawning.

" Well for starters I want you to say your sorry for laughing at me after I fell" she stopped waiting for my reply.

" I'm not sorry and I'm not gonna apologize for you being an idiot. Next."

"Second is that we listen to the songs ' Cartoon Heroes', 'Axel-F','Barbie girl',and 'Fall to pieces' and any others that I can think of" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Stephanie you know that you don't need to even say that it was going to happen anyway so okay that ones a can do" I said a lil happier that she had named off some of my fav. songs.

" The third condition is that I get to be in it and I get to have some romance with the major hottie" she said almost pleadingly.

"Sure but we can do one of just me and you or just you afterwards first I have to finish this one kay." I asked praying to god that she wouldn't make an argument out of it like we both usually do.

" Okie dokie, and thank you stephy for letting me be in one of your fantabluous stories." she said as she hugged me to death.

"Umm Stephanie I hate to break this to ya but they aren't that great.Besides how would you know?" I was really kinda curious on how she would know how bad or in her brain great my stories are.

" Well, Silly you had your pages posted on one of your sites and I just couldn't pass the chance by of seeing what you were into and well I thought it was cool and I've read all of your stories.And just to let you know some of them really stunk and others were so awesome that I talked a lot of people from our old school into reading them. And we all kinda started in on it to and ya it was pretty awesome." she looked at me pleadingly as if I might get mad at her for doing that.

" People liked what I wrote. That's insane! I LOVE YOU STEPHANIE!" I huggled her till she was blue in the face.

* * *

LilBanini: well th-th-th-th-th-th-the-the-that's all folks I hope you liked the show there will be more to come and I know that there was no One Piece in here just a lot of my and my friend but in due time due time my friends I will be able to go more in depth with the story. Till then ADIOS ME AMIGOS!( Good bye my friends in Spanish)O ya and if you have any requests as to who should fall in love with who or any suggestions on what should happen in the plot just tell meSo now I believe this is where people say R&R 


	2. FanFiction,Exams, and Granny's?

Banini's back in action. Phew. Do you have any idea how much I wrote for this freakin story. No I guess you don't. Well I was feeling lazy and I don't like doing disclaimers(already) so I'm getting my personal assistant to do it. I was cheap so instead of waiting foreva to have them shipped to me I decided I'd make one.(it turned out pretty good actually) Anyway I have yet to name _it_. So here is Person#1!(I got rid of my friends they were to annoying)

Person#1:Hi there!(crikcet in background) Well I know that you want me to wrap this up speedy quick so I'll hurry up

No asses were harmed in the making of this story, also Banini(now being refered to as Stephanie or Ashley/Ash) is offering one penny to the auther of One Piece and Rurouni Kenshin. We are still waiting for their reply. Now (drumroll) On with the story!

* * *

**Fanfiction, Exams, and Granny's?**

It was 2 a.m. I was tired and I could barely dictate what the story was supposed to be written like so I let Stephanie go all out on my poor ill written story. Turns out she was pretty good and she cleaned up the story pretty well for never seeing Rurouni Kenshin. Now my story made sense, had a plot, and a history. I was happily asleep and couldn't even see al the finishing touches that my best friend had put on the stories.(yup she did all of 'em)

The next day

"Rise 'n Shine Sunshine" came a overly joyed voice into my groggy head, it was like the worst migraine I had ever experienced. To me everything sounded like this" muwhamksjdinvcierhks ha eijfks" so its safe to say that I was in a pretty lousy mood.

"What do you want, cause I'm this close to my breaking point." I said still in my dream state as I slowly yet steadily made my way out of bed and into the kitchen where my parents were eating breakfast.

"Well I thought that this would happen and so did mom and dad so I decided to be your big sister today and wake you up. 'Cause in case you've forgotten you have exams and school in o lets see...an hour and it takes you half an hour to get there so giddy up lil dawgie. An get yer ass in gear." she drawled in her southern red-neck accent.

"OH SHIT! IM GONNA BE FUDGING LATE!" I yelled waving my arms around frantically. Quickly I decided I would bring my notebook my magna's and my sketch book. Plus the stuff that I was gonna bring for my 2 exams that day. I picked some clothes out of my closet and but some others in my bag just incase. I was out the door and into my car after I picked up a tangerine off the kitchen counter and the 20 bucks meant for my lunch. I started up the car and looked around only to find Stephanie Already in the passengers seat with my shades and turning' on the radio. Starting down the highway to get to your school you look at the scenery. You are still keeping your eye on the road of course You made it to the school while you were parking you decided to look at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing your normal blue/grey vans skate shoes A long black tank top with a red shirt over it equally long that said 'I'm not good at much but I am the gold medalist in sleeping, Its my best sport' with a picture of a sleeping tiger on it.you know those lil cute ones that are just adorable it also had a bunch of other sayings that you absolutely loved on it. You also wore some faded tanish capri(s) that came up to your knees they were ripped at the ends. You wore your hair down and parted down the center like you usually did, but today because of Kamloops super dry climate your hair was frizzy.'Uh never can I have a good hair day' you thought. You had packed your favorite pair of faded hiphugger jeans in your back pack along with a blouse hate that word along with your dad's old faded hate and hoodie. Yo got out of the car and pulled your sunglasses over your eyes humming to the song 'I wear my sunglasses at night'

"HEY!" someone came running next to you." Steph! Wait up!" yelled Stephanie as she came up next to you.

" Sorry Stephanie I forgot that I brought you to school with my today. He he. Sorry bout that but its not going to be real fun. Hope you brought something to do." I said scratching the back of my head.

" Of course you wouldn't stop bitching about it last night. How could I forget" she said more than a little mad.

A/N With my magic author powers I'm going to pass the day cause in my school each class is 2 an a ½ hours and that's boring plus its exams! Back to the story though

_Thump._ I placed my back pack into the trunk of my car. "Stephanie come on." I whined to lazy to stop her from flirting from the guys at my school.

I had to do some shopping which I was not looking forward to. But when I looked at the backseat of my car I found everything there. 'Stephanie you slut I love you so much' A/N I do not LOVE my friend in a lez kinda way sorry but my character IS NOT A LEZ! Disappointing but im sorry no. Stephanie got into the car and we started down the highway to my house. We were almost there when someone called on me on my cell.

"Yellow" I said into the receiver

"Hi Grandma!" said the voice on the other line. I flipped the phone immediately.

" Who was that? I thought I heard them call you grandma?" asked Stephanie with a look of confusion.

" My friend Eden she's stupid and she keeps calling me that... just don't ask cause I don't even member." I stated. The phone rang again. I looked at the caller i.d. it said Eden Mackay. I picked up the phone then flipped it closed so that it turned off. After a while the phone rang again. I picked it up and said " Eden I am not your grandma so just shut up and what do you want!" I yelled at the phone.

" First off My name isn't Eden. No where close but this is a warning for you not to take your normal route home this is a government warning so take the new route provided for you.' then the voice on the other side of the phone died away and they hung up on me.

"Freaky Deakie, that was weird. Well Stephanie looks like were going to take a new route today." I said nonchalantly.

" Does it look like I care? Here let me take the wheel. That way you can draw or write." she stated as she scooted herself over and took the wheel.

"Thanks just go straight and then take the turn when you come to it." I said as I got out my notebook. I had written a lot on my fanfics. I had started on a new one about Luffy and my character having adventures and being the best friends in the world. I lost myself in the scenery and zoned out to one piece. Soon you realized that your surroundings were changing and it looked like you were coming into a city by the sea.' That's not right we live in Canada and there isn't an ocean around for miles.'

" Stephanie where are we?" I said more than a little worried.

" I don't know I followed your directions to a tee. But I never saw the road to your house. And look at these roads! They're horrible" Stephanie said as the wheels of my car reached cobblestones and entered the town.

"Stephanie Back up NOW! I don't like this and I don't see any cars around which is pretty fishy. Plus these are pretty old rickety roads and I don-" to late my tires blew and we came to a stop. Which wouldn't have been much but we were going about 90 with no seat belts on cause we thought they were stupid. So we both go flying head first to the fast approaching ground. I shielded my face and turned my body around so that when I hit the ground I would land on my back not my face. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard ground but instead I bounced up in the air after hitting something. 'That's not right either. I was supposed to hit the ground and break something.' I thought as I opened my eyes and landed on what ever it was again. To my surprise I felt it wrap its arms around me and I heard a heart beating and a chest was now pressed against my small figure. I opened my eyes and looked at who had saved me and how much damage I had done to them.

I turned around and got out of his embrace. " Uh. Thank you. For saving me and all and what did you do that made me bounce back up like I was on a trampoline?" I said looking at a guy around my age with raven hair a straw hat, red tank top, and blue shorts. What was the most interesting was that next to his coal colored eyes was a scar along the underside of his eye. After I looked him over carefully I searched around for my friend, to my not so surprise she was being held by a complete hottie with blonde hair who was wearing a suit. 'Leave it to Stephanie to get someone like that. Well they did save our lives so we do owe them.'

"Hey Stephanie how far do you think we went flying."I said

" Dunno, I was kinda trying to stay alive!" yelled an exasperated Stephanie.

" Really I didn't notice." I said sarcastically" Hey Stephanie maybe we should introduce ourselves to these two fine young mine, who saved our faces from a most likely horrible and painful tragedy. So since I came up with the idea... Your going to go first." I said smiling sweetly.

"Okay you stupid person.(I was still smiling in the background) Hi my name is Stephanie!" she said with the biggest smiley face ever while sticking out her hand to her savior and then to mine.

" Hi! I'm Ash, short for Ashley! What are your names?" I said sticking out my hand to my savior and then my friends.

" My name is Sanji but you can call me anything you want." Sanji said as he took both are small hands in his and kissed them tenderly. We blushed deeply, I was a bigger red cause I wasn't used to guys doing this to me.

" And I'm Monkey D. Luffy' he said pointing to himself while puffing up his chest." And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

There is only one way to describe what happens when you realize you just met the guys of your stupid not real fantasies. Well that's what happened next.

"OH MY GAWD!" We screeched. Jumping up and hugging each other tightly and jumping around for joy. We couldn't believe it.

"They are here!"

"We are here!"

"They saved us!"

"We are soooo lucky!"

" Uh if yas don't mind me askin' what are yas goin on about?" asked Sanji accent and all. I couldn't stop myself when he stated talking. I ran up to him and tackled him down with a hug. His eyes went all hearts and I was all smiles.

"See Steph, I told you he's just the most adorable person in the world with that accent of his.!" I said getting up off of Sanji laughing my ass off at what I just did. I looked over at Luffy and melted. He was always hot in my eyes. From his scar down to his totally coolio rubber powers.

Off in the distance I heard someone yelling and waving like a madman. " LUFFY! Come over here and look at this thing I keep poking it and all I do is make a dent in its tan armor." I realized that this was Ussop waving and Zoro was the one that had dent this thing. Then it hit me and it hit me hard. My eyes went wide in shock I swear to you they were the size of baseballs.

" ZORO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT AGAIN! AND YOU BETTER HOPE FER THE LIFE OF YA THAT MY BABY AIN'T HURT!" I yelled running to where Ussop was waving. Luffy quickly wrapped his arms around me to stop me from hurting his crew mate.

" You have a baby? Aren't you a little young to have a kid." He asked as his arms wrapped securely around my petite form. But I wasn't gonna give up He was trashing MY CAR! The one I payed for all by myself. I struggled to get out of his grip.

" Let ME GO!" I screeched. Luffy just shook his head, then stretched over to my car.

"This is your baby?" he asked obviously confused. ' OMG he looks so hot when he's all innocent -I mentally slapped my self-No his crew is denting your car be angry get mad do something.

" Of course it is. I payed for her I have to take car of her she for all extensive purposes is my baby. Just like your ship."I told Luffy with all my wits. Then I looked at Zoro and say that he had made a small gash with one of his swords when he was 'trying to penetrate' its 'armor'" Zoro, step away from the vehicle and no one gets hurt. All you have to do is stop hurting my merchandise, my property, my child." I said with a sickly sweet smile plastered on my face as I slowly stepped towards him with my hands raised.

"I don't trust you" he said bluntly." Also this thing was letting off some sort of gas and challenged my swordsmanship" he tried to act macho like that was the only reason.

"Zoro, do you think I'm an idiot. That I wouldn't know that what just came out of your mouth was nothing more than your huge macho ego getting damaged by the fact that this CAR scared you. We both know it did no such thing to you. The vapor that was coming off of it got you curious. And by the way your holding that hand there means that you touched the muffler and burned your hand. Idiot. We know that this is an inanimate object." I said cooly trying to get him away from my car.

"No, WE don't know anything witch." he said. I guess it was suppose to be an insult but I never got it.

"YOU may not know anything but you do KNOW that my car did not hurt you in anyway." I said accusingly.

" IT BURNED MY HAND!" he said.

" Can I help it if you're an idiot. No, so get over it." I said as I turned away from him and jumped into my car. I turned the key and it started up like always. "Here there's enough room for all of us so get in the back seats. Luffy you're a captain so you get to ride in the passengers seat with me. Cause we're special." I said as I opened the back door to my car.

Luffy and his crew got in and so did Stephanie. Before she completely retreated to the backseat that me and her had shared since we were 13 she whispered in my ear " Nice going you've already gotten the hot's for every guys 'cept Ussop" in which I replied " Nope just the guy sitting next to me" sticking my tongue out at her. We looked around and found out that Luffy had heard everything.

"Uh. Luffy lets just pretend I ya lets pretend that nothing happened" I said blushing like mad." Well is everyone aboard cause this train is leavin' the station."

" No." said Zoro. " Ussop get in here its not going to eat us."

"Yay, Zoro right this thing has all the necessities of your boat only better and on land. Plus it can go faster." I said as I turned the stereo on . The crew(ha ha im thinkin gangsta right now) yelped in pain at the volume of the music blaring.

Stephanie and I look back at them(well actually she looks around) with puzzled looks on our faces. We didn't really think it was that loud. But then again we usually take full advantage of all the night clubs we can get into and we crank our tunes up super high. We've lost a lot of our hearing this way.

"What's wrong?" I asked Luffy with his hands covering his ears, while they were doing this I put the cd on lower so I could talk to him.

"How can you listen to something so loud, I can barely hear myself think." Luffy asked while his crew looked like they had the same thing going through their minds.

" Maybe the point is to not hear yourself think. Maybe the music is that loud to stop you from hearing those thoughts go through your head. Maybe just maybe its there that loud so you can get away from everything... including yourself."I sad on a somber note but then added" And MAYBE its there so you lose your hearing by the age of 21 cause your having a blast partying! Personally I use both and both appeal to me. So what if I start losing my hearing I still have better hearing than most. Same goes with my I.Q. its dropping like 70 right now. Just cause I multitasking and it probably will drop dramatically for the rest of my life because I'm not gonna stop livin the way I live. And that's that, an like Stephanie will tell you I say Tough loogies.(nasty if you have had that ever happen to you)" I looked back at the crew and Luffy9don't ask me how you look back at him if he's sitting right next to you). But to your surprise you find everyone looking at you with a mix of expressions.

What surprised you the most is that Luffy looked really concerned for you like you had just told him you were about to kill yourself and kudos to them. And Zoro looked like he completely understood everything you just said, like everything made sense to him now how you acted what you felt how deep yet shallow you were in what you just said. What didn't surprise you was Ussop's reaction, he started jumping around in his seat trying to get out and yelling at the top of his lungs that I was a witch who was trying to steal his great hearing since mine was already going. This is when I had a brilliant idea.

"Ussop, you think me a witch. Your assumption be right. I am the witch you speak of and now my pretty your hearing shall be ours. For you have been taken hostage, the crew you see around you is not the crew you once knew for they have been changed into your worst nightmare...YOUR GRANDMOTHER!"I screeched making my voice come out in old English while I sped the car up to a whopping 100mph. After I said the word grandmother my charade was over and I stopped the car. Luffy, Stephanie, and I were laughing so hard at Ussop's expression while the rest of the crew smirked, chuckled, and giggled( one guess who that was). Ussop just gave us a cold stare.

"That was not funny. And I didn't believe you for a second"said Ussop coldly.

"For once Ussop's telling the truth"I said wiping tears out of my eyes and clutching my sides. Everyone stared at me, they couldn't believe what I just said. "He isn't lying cause he believed it for more than a second he STILL believes it." I said laughing softly now cause it was starting to hurt.

"Here just come with us and bring your stuff." said Luffy who had all of a sudden gotten out of the car(it was stopped) and appeared next to my door(which he opened) and held out his hand for me to take. It was a kind gesture and I took his hand gratefully.

"Thanks Luffy that was really sweet of you." I said turning around and getting my backpack with all my stuff in it."Hey Stephanie could you get the groceries, there's no point in just letting them rot inside my car besides I think I got some milk and Ice cream in one of those bags that'll go bad if we don't refrigerate it soon." I said going back into my regular bossy mode. I saw a pencil on the far side of my car and Stephanie had already shut the door and wasn't coming back anytime soon with Sanji by her side. So I start the long kicking scene to get to that one stupid pencil. Well I guess Luffy was trying to be really nice to me so he goes and leans over me, which was great until he started losing his balance, to stop from falling on me and possibly hurting me he puts his hand in front of him ,unfortunately I was in front of him. So his hand landed right on my ass, which caused yet another chain reaction of me saying"WHAT THE HELL!", and he still fell but now I was turned over facing him, it all ended up with our foreheads softly touching each others, nose to nose, we stared each other in the eyes (which were the size of dinner plates). Someone whistled in the background. We turned our heads to look at who it was.

"Luffy, I know that she is pretty and that other than Nami we haven't seen or been around women in a long time but still you'd think that a captain could contain himself for o I don't know, how long would you say we were gone Sanji?"asked Zoro with his finger pointed at his captain.

"I'm not sure what happened here but from the looks of it Ashley's ass came in and let me tell ya Luffy. She looks like she has a damn fine ass. But to answer your question Zoro I think that we were gone five minutes tops." said Sanji. Both men seemed to think that this was an extremely funny situation. I however thought it was far from funny. I stood up and walked over to the two men. I realized that they were easily both a head taller than me so I yanked their ears and pulled them down to my eye level. Then through gritted teeth said "Don't you EVER make fun of my ass. Although Sanji is right, my ass is awesome. I will not tolerate being made fun of in that way. Not now and not ever. Do you understand me. And don't think for a second that Luffy is off the hook because I'll be truthful with you, No guy has ever touched my ass before. Luffy is the first to do so like that. He WILL be the last. Do we see eye to eye on this matter now gentleman." I said clutching their ears so that you could see all of their veins. If I had held on any tighter I probably would have given them piercings. They nodded in agreement and looked fearfully onto their captain.

I turned my attention to Luffy with a sickly grin plastered on my face. I was just itching to smile but I tried to hold it in giving me a creepy grimaced smile that makes people think of their worst kind of torture. "Luffy, come here and I won't hurt you to bad." I said in a soft voice that was full of poisoned sweetness. He was forced into taking a step towards me.

"I don't bite...hard. Now come on we are going to take a nice_ long_ walk and talk this out like the mature adults we are. I'm sure we can come to and understanding." I said smoothly taking my arm in his and walking towards the beaches sand shore.

* * *

No asses were harmed in the making of this story grabbed and squeezed yes but not harmed. So please READ& REVIEW cause I got nobody doin that and it makes me sad(tear falls down eye) So please click the button that say go next to the thing that says Submit Review. Its just that easy. buh bys. 


	3. Living Conditions, Friends and Enimies

LilBanini: Hey there Peoples!waves frantically so Someone out there told me that they didn't like the format of the paragraphs in which I was writing and said that they were a little confusing. I guess that they probably were but I'm the writter and I don't notice these things so you'll have to warn me. Umm what else what else... Oh ya I have made an almost complete recovery from my former injury you will have it explained in this chapter so yas. Also I would like you guys to know that this isn't the end of the story far from it... Its jsut the begining. muwhahahahaha ha ha ha. okay stopping now.

Person #2: Person #1 is sick so I will be filling in today.pin drops well anyway... I would like you to know that we still have not heard any news fromt he creators of Rurouni Kenshin, Fullmetal Alchemist, or One Piece about Stephanie's offer of a penny for all rights and everything for the manga's/t.v. shows/movies/money/fame/glory/fan mail... actually im seeing why they mioght not want to. So I'll talk to Stephanie about raising it to maybe a dime...no to expensive... a nickel yes she can afford that. yup yup yup. Well anyways until this transaction is complete we/she does not own anything 'cept her trusty penny... but it hates her.

Now on to the story

**Living Conditions, Friends and Enemies**

I walked along the sand with the sea breeze going through me hair. 'Oh if only I wasn't suppose to be mad at him. Then this would be so nice. Actually I doubt I can really be mad at him now. Not with the weather like this and his hair ruffling with the breeze like that and... Stop it now! I am mad I can't have feelings for him now. Besides no matter how much I like him I just met him. And he just met me without knowing me before so stop this!' I was beating myself up inside.

"Ashley. Ashley!"

"Hmm." I answered distantly, not even bothering to give Luffy a glance I was just lost in my own thoughts the ocean shore washing away all of my troubles.

"Is something wrong you seemed pretty angry before and now your just really distant."Luffy said a look of concern crossing his features.

From my point of view it looked pretty funny seeing this amazingly warm kind-hearted face have wrinkles of concern and worry spread across his face instead of the trademark smile accompanied by laughter.

"Its nothing. I'm really just not in the mood to get angry at anyone right now. I'm really amazed I got that far with Zoro and Sanji. You'd think that they would be able to fend off against lil ole me." I said bringing Luffy down with me as I sat on the beach next to the crashing waves.

It was already dark out and the stars were shining above us, like jewels sparkling in the rich blanket of night. I sat next to him in the sand just staring up at the stars.

"Beautiful" he said as he gazed out into his own world.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The beauty just takes your breath away. That's why I always thought that vampires had it made 'cept for the whole.' I have to drink your blood' thing.( Gave off the full Dracula impression accent and all). They always get to be in the dark, powerful and mysterious, children of the night." I said more to myself than to anyone else. I don't know if Luffy was just as caught up in the moment as I was or if he was just being bluntly Luffy.

" Yeah, I guess the night is beautiful(ha ha thinkin of Bruce almighty 'B-E-A-Utiful the only way I remember how to spell it ha ha im a dork lol.) But what I was really thinking about was you." he said cupping my chin in his hands.

I looked over at him, the moon shining brightly over us making the depth of his eyes come out even more. I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my lips as we went in for the kiss. When out of the corner of my eye I saw the slightest movement. I had grown up with Stephanie and no matter how good at hiding she or any of my friends got I would always find them before they got something they could as blackmail. I realized that it was more than just Stephanie but I felt like I had to make a show so although Luffy had no idea what I was doing that didn't matter.

"O Luffy!"I said jumping into his arms." Of course I'll do **_that_** to you!" I started ripping off his shirt and saw that he was ripped underneath that tank top.

"Wow" was all I said before I had to continue or else Stephanie would know that this was fake. I started taking off my shirt slowly. I knew that I had until my belly button. Luffy's face was completely in shock. Right when my shirt reached the beginning of the scar on my stomach. Stephanie jumped out. Turns out I really wasn't going that slow I was going to take it off seriously because I had a black tank top underneath of me so no one would see anything anyway but She didn't know that.

"Stephanie! Don't do it! You just met him think of reasoning what would happen I doubt he even has protection." said Stephanie while she was wrestling with me.

I got up and dusted myself off. And finished taking off my red shirt, revealing my black tank top underneath. I smiles and winked.

"Jeez, you act as if I was going to get Luffy laid." I said sticking my tongue out and winking with my hand in a v shape.

The tank top came up to my belly button showing just a little bit of my stomach. It also showed the end of a scar I had.

"Ashley, how come you never answer to your name yet when Stephanie called out to you she called out her name." asked Zoro as his brain started to piece together the puzzle.

"Uh... well you see I have this um... name that was really weird and...I didn't like it so... I was uh.. Trying out new ones and Ashley was the latest one." I said worriedly.

I had left to many lapses in my sentences and I knew that I looked really nervous. I don't know why I was so nervous but I had a really bad feeling that they shouldn't know my name. I didn't know how right I was.

"Really, cause I think its cause you guys were in trouble from the law or something worse. What did you do that you don't want us to know your names? I don't think we can let you go anywhere until we know this. Also I don't remember introducing myself or Ussop or Nami. Yet you seem to know us all very well." said Zoro.

Before I could answer I was flipped over by Luffy. He looked ticked, but then again he had trusted me with him and his crew and I had lied to him. His eyes screamed to me asking and pleading me to tell him why. I looked away trying not to make eye contact I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

" First of all you do know our names. Stephanie and Stephanie. I was the only one that lied to you. Ya, ya, ya, we have the same name. WE KNOW! We do know a lot about you because we are not from around here. I mean look at my shoes, I have a car with a stereo, and my navigation system is probably going berserk right now." I said trying to get out from under Luffy's grasp. Nami and Luffy perked up when I said that I had a navigation system.

"You have a system that navigates for you? How's that work?" asked Nami who was very interested.

"I'll get to that later but it really not that hard to do. Anyway me and Stephanie-

"Stephanie and I." corrected Stephanie

"Stephanie and I have never been in trouble with the law. And we know you each very well because where were from you're a story. A cartoon if you will. We simply adore you all. But if you want to know my real name then fine. I know you people will never except me as I am completely again. Personally I can't blame you."I said finally getting out of Luffy's grasp.

I dusted myself off and placed my hand out in a friendly gesture towards Zoro.

"My name is Stephanie Ashleigh Garcia Joyce. I am 17 years old. I live in British Colombia, Canada. I am both an American and Canadian citizen. I have two younger brothers, a dog, a horse, a piglet, and a rabbit. I am a wealthy. No joke. And I know Tae Kwon Doe. I believe we have never met would you please Introduce yourself."

" Hi Stephanie, My name is Zoro Roronoa." said Zoro while shacking my hand.

I was in a lot better mood now that me and Zoro were in speaking terms or at least that he thought he could trust me just a sliver.

"Since you guys will get throughly confused at what I am about to do I am giving you peoples a warning. WARNING!" with that I started jumping around(for joy okay JOY!) and I tried to grab my calve when I did make contact everyone heard a sickening crack as I jammed my finger.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as I dislocated my left middle finger(A/N that shit hurts if ya don't know)

"Stephanie! Are you okay!" Stephanie cried as I just slumped over in pain. I just smirked at her reaction.

"Stephanie for our new friends and our readers benefits just call me Ash or Ashley. You know that I always liked that name anyway." I smiled through the pain that was throbbing inside my finger, which I was clutching onto for dear life.

I knew that all the people around us had been through way worse just to get where they were, I was not about to be pitied because I had never been in any physical pain before. I gritted my teeth and decided to go on like nothing had happened.

"Okay, Ash...that's going to be weird soon were not even going to be able to echo each other." said Stephanie as she tried to get used to my new name," Well how's your finger? You hit it pretty hard. Its gotta hurt a bunch." She looked at my swollen finger with concerned eyes. She knew that this was the worst pain that I had ever inflicted on myself.

"Here let me have a look I might not be a doctor but I do know something about taking care of people when they get these minor injuries." said Nami as she gently took my hand in hers,"Well I can't be sure if you broke it or not because of the swelling but you did jam it in real good. You definitely pinched a nerve." She never made eye contact with me during the whole examination of my finger.

"I think we better go back to the ship. It's really late and these two FINE young ladies have no where to stay so I suggest that they stay with us. Wadaya say Luffy?" asked Sanji as he looked over Stephanie.

"Ya, they have to stay on our ship. But you guys should be warned that were" Luffy was cut off by me and Stephanie.

"Pirates and You wanna be King" we said exasperated.

"Can we please go to your ship and tend to St- Ashley's wounds. I don't want her to get a cold she very venerable right now." Stephanie voicing her concerns.

A smile tugged at the edges of my mouth. Stephanie always seemed to understand how much I was going through even when I hadn't even said anything.

We walked behind the crew to the Going Merry because they didn't trust my car. And at that moment neither did I. We were showed the women's quarters. It was a nice quaint little place much smaller than what I was used to but for me it was like a permanent sleep over. I was giddy. Stephanie didn't have the same feelings towards our living conditions. Mostly because for at least the first night I had to stay in the infirmary away from her and right next to the mens quarters. I saw nothing at all wrong with this. I was exhausted after the day's events and I needed my sleep to heal my gimped finger. The minute that Nami showed me where I was to be sleeping I plopped my body onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. I was only asleep for what seemed to be minutes when I was being shaken awake by someone's strong arms around my small delicate frame.

"What do you yawnwant!" I asked groggily with my half opened eyes to the person infront of me.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I saw you gritting your teeth around us and then cursing and looking wide eyed at your finger when you thought we weren't looking. Let me see your finger please" pleaded Luffy taking my small finger into his big hands.

He slowly probed around with his long fingers. It was really weird but when ever he touched he knew just how to miss where I was hurting. Like he knew where to push to make it not hurt. It felt like he was massaging my finger. I looked up into his coal eyes to find that they were filled with concern, which didn't fit his features at all.

"I'm fine Luffy really. You don't have to worry. I mean seriously its not like any of you guys haven't been through worse before." I said softly trying to brush off my comparably small injury.

"But you aren't Zoro or me or Sanji or Nami. Your you and you have never seen this much pain before. " he said sincerely concerned for my well being.

"That may be true but its okay, I'll just learn to deal. Now please let me get to sleep. And don't wake me up until much much much later." I said as I lay back down in the bed.

"Hee hee hee. Well then I guess that I'll see you later. Huh Ash?" asked Luffy as he scratched the back of his head. I never answered because I had already fallen asleep. Luffy went back to his cabin.

**With Stephanie(not in her POV)**

_Slam_."Uh that hurt" said someone outside of the room Stephanie was currently sleeping in.

She woke up and slowly tip-toed outside to see what was going on. When she opened the door she found Luffy sprawled out on the floor trying to get up. Stephanie decided that it was best to keep watch because she couldn't get to sleep anyway. She paced around the deck when she looked up and saw the crow's nest. She made the slow climb up the mast to get there. Once there she found that she wasn't the only one occupying the space. Zoro looked at her with drowsy eyes.

"Hey there Stephanie. What are you doing up at this hour its late and you should be asleep." He said with concern.

"Oh, well I didn't think that anyone would be up at this hour and I just wanted someplace to think." said Stephanie taken aback from Zoro concern.

"Well then there's no place better to think then looking up at the stars is there? Hey I got a question how come you and Ste-Ashley aren't always weird? I mean when I first met ..Ashley she was screaming and then afterwards she got really mad and then she was thoughtful. You just played along like it was the most natural thing in the world. Then when she got hurt you acted like it was something to be worried about. I guess what I'm trying to ask is why so many mood-swings?" asked Zoro in a completely un Zoroish way.

"Uh well you see I don't mind because Ashley is finally taking the wheel. She has always been the one not showing everything she is feeling. I mean she would but not a lot so I would kinda take over. Then she wouldn't know how to act infront of people that she didn't know. I mean its not hard for her to make friends or anything but the ones she makes I always thought weren't good enough for her. She's one of those people who has no idea what they want but when they figure it out they get it no matter what it takes. I mean we are like the ying to the others yang. She's the more childish one. She might not always act like it though. We both don't have really great thoughts about our own bodies but we shower each other with compliments about how the other looks. We take serious questions seriously and try to discuss them in depth, she taught me that. That life isn't all a game but some of it is." she said looking out towards the horizon with her face resting in her hands,"I guess what I'm trying to get at is that me and her have always been close and we understand each other sometimes more than is comfortable. We have become very open because of this.-she sighed- I'm just glad no one has ever really tried to hurt her because even the slightest insult can really take a toll on her. But I don't know why I'm boring you with all these stupid thoughts of mine. I'll just leave you to what you were doing." said Stephanie as she got up and climbed out of the crows nest leaving Zoro in his thoughts.

'Maybe Luffy was right. These girls are interesting. And they seem really sincere to everyone they meet. May be we have made some new friends but I have a feeling that they come along with some enemies as well.'

**Original POV**

I made a full recovery after a week. The crew was getting used to us and Stephanie and I were being taught how to fight. We refused to fight off of what we knew. Then one day in the afternoon Luffy asked what my name was again.

"Ashley why?" I said not even caring anymore. I had gotten used to my name, even though I still knew my original one and would still answer to it I just preferred Ash or Ashley.

"No, I mean your real one it sounded familiar?" asked Luffy who was completely confused. I couldn't help but laugh at his face..I mean it looked so cute like that.

"Oh well my name is Stephanie why?"

"What's your full name? I mean you know mine and all." said Luffy, he was talking a lot and he really wanted to know your name you could tell.

"Stephanie M. Joyce why?" I said getting a little annoyed at the fact that Luffy wanted to know my name just so bad that he had to tower over me while I was tanning next to Nami. It made me feel uncomfortable. Someone being able to see so much of me and studying me like that. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"You wouldn't by chance know anyone named Emmett Joyce would you?" asked Zoro cause now it seemed that everyone was putting together a puzzle that was just out of my reach.

"Of course I have. How could I not know who my grandfather was. It's kinda hard to forget someone like that." I said uneasily sitting up on the lounge chair that I had been tanning on only a little while ago. It took everyone a good while of thinking it over. Everyone except Luffy. I don't know what he was doing but he kept looking at me like I was something different and weird. Everyone had turned up on the deck now me and Stephanie were really confused because it seemed like this was something we should no about. Finally after chuckling to himself Zoro spoke to me.

" You never did tell us why you are here or how you know so much about us? But we know now. You're the famed General Joyce's granddaughter. You don't look a bit like him. But then I guess that's a good thing right?" said Zoro as he put his hand on his sheath. Everyone else backed up and Luffy just looked horror struck.

"Okay, what are you talking about? My grandfather wasn't a General and he never even saw any action in the war. He shot at ducks he got so bored. I think he was like a radio person who carried all the technologies on the ship er something like that. Your nuts to think that you know him anyway. He's been dead for the past 19 years." I said as I backed up to the railing of the ship scared half to death. I looked around for an escape but there was none insight...except.

" As much as I would love to stay here and chat over how you guys are jumping to conclusions I have got to go. So... I'm taking this as my queue to leave. Tootle-loo" I said with a wave as Stephanie and I ran over towards the plank.

" Time to see how good we are at diving eh Ash?"

" No, time to see how good you are at it! Now we gotta do a somersault right after the first jump kay?" I said as we were rushing up to said plank which for our purposes was going to be a diving board.

" No problem, I could do that in my sleep Ash." Stephanie said sarcastically.

" Well ladies as much as I hate to break up ya plan for yas get away I'm going to." said Sanji as he tried to block our path.

" Sanji I hate to say this to ya but we weren't going off of that in the first place. Or no we were but we can do it with anything. That was just preferable." I said not even breaking my pace when he appeared infront of me. I just simply swerved to the right.

"STEPHANIE! Run like the wind keep er goin no matter what kay!" Stephanie yelled into the wind that had suddenly picked up wiping our hair around our faces. I felt like everything was going right, that everything was going too right with this escape. Something was going to happen but I didn't know what... then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened... Stephanie tripped on her own feet. I didn't see it happen I just heard a loud _thunk_ and I knew that she was down. It was really funny cause I could just picture how she fell. She would trip over her shoelace and her feet would tangle with each other and then she would fall trying to put her hands infront of her but then realizing that her wrists would probably break so she would take them back, so in the end she would fall flat on her face on the hard wooden deck. All the while saying nothing until the moment she hits when she whispers " oh shit". I just laughed yelling into the wind the railing right infront of me.

" We are the Class A losers/retards and THE BEST at falling!" I said as I pushed myself into a handstand on the railing balancing myself perfectly in the air, "I know that this makes me seem guilty but I am not I can assure you that much. Oh and Luffy, Steph, Don't worry bout me I'll se ya soon my pretties and I'll gt your little dog to." with those last words I launched myself into a perfect, elegant, and simple swan dive. I felt so alive to be in the air again, the rush and adrenalin, it felt so... good. I started to get into position for the quickly approaching water. When I heard and argument ensuing on the deck, so I listened.

" Zoro! Why did you scare her like that! Now we'll never get her back!" yelled an exasperated Nami.

"Gomu Gomu PISTOL!" screamed Luffy

' HO-LY SHIT!' I thought as I forgot completely about all the proper ways to go into water and just focused on getting there faster, making swimming motions in the air.

"LUFFY! DON"T ATTACK HER!" screamed the crew who amazingly were nice enough to try and save me from his hit.

"Why not?" asked Luffy completely oblivious to the damage his punch would do to my frail body.

_SPLASH_... and I was gone from their lives for a long time.

I floated along the current hoping that I hit land soon. I never did hit land instead a fisherman found me just floating in the ocean. He brought me to a village that was just outside the grand line. I was like F-yes!

His name was Carl, and he helped me find a job and since I had no experience what-so-ever he got me a job as a waitress at a popular bar among pirates. Again F-YES! Anyway, I got a place and I started training to get stronger since people obviously knew about my family and my grandad... somehow. I trained and furthered my skills in being a gymnast. I got pirates to tell me who is the best..they always said they were...I never believed them. I always kept an eye out for the Straw Hat pirates. People thought I was obsessed. I did this for two years. Finally one day _he_ came in. It was a normal day people were chasing after me. I thought nothing of it and then Shanks crew entered the bar. Now Luffy was like the hottest guy ever to me in the hole One Piece thing but if there was a rival it was his mentor... Shanks. I couldn't help but gasp at him in all his presence. He noticed how I was admiringly sizing him up.(A/N I think the best part about him is the way he talks but I love the hair!)

"Hello there Miss, you seem to be new to this bar my name is Shanks what is yours?" he said giving a kind of bow. I could feel my face heat up and what I hated most is that when he saw it he grinned!

" My name is Ashley, nice to meet you Shanks I have heard much about you. Now what would you and your crew like to order?" I said acting casual.

" Well I think we would all like some rum if you don't mind. I hope you haven't heard anything bad about me because I swear to you I didn't do it." he said in jest, waving his hands palms out to show his innocence.(A/N okay I don't know Shanks real personality cause in the show he is barely shown so if he is out of character I am deeply sorry and would you please tell me how he acts? I appreciate any help or criticism.) His crew just chuckled about the spectacle.

" Right away sir, and I heard from a... very reliable source.. Ya lets call it that. A very reliably source told me that you were a great man who has or had very defined principles. Now I wouldn't say that they said it like that but its what they believe in their heart of hearts." I said as I walked over to the bar to get them their drinks.

" Really, I think I would like to meet this reliable source if they know so much about me? Do I know them?" he asked intrigues at what else I might possibly know.

" Well I think that Luffy would be appalled if you didn't remember him but then again I didn't really give you that many clues did I?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

" Luffy! You know him! How is he? Where is he? Is he a pirate yet?" asked Shanks suddenly very interested in everything I had to say. It seemed that Luffy meant as much to Shanks as Shanks did to Luffy.

'Aw how cute they both worried about each other' I thought smiling at Shanks questions.

" One at a time Captain. First yes, I think well, I don't know, don't know, and yes he is a pirate." I said answering all of his questions," Oh and he still carries your hat around and he is aiming to give it back to you. He has risked his life for it."

" Well, I'll be so he did become a pirate and if you know him so well how come your not on his crew? Or with him at the moment?" he asked. It was a logical question that I wasn't really prepared for.

" I uh well you see... They had heard something and started jumping to conclusions so I felt uncomfortable and I bolted into the sea. He tried to get me back with one of his attacks and almost got me but I was in the Ocean before he could reach me. That was two years ago. Now if you were to stay a few more days I might be able to meet up with them. But I'm not sure they are _supposedly_ docking 2 maybe 4 days from now." I said as I got lost in thoughts of what used to be. It was the anniversary of our parting tomorrow and I was going to spend it like every other, crying and walking around with a single white rose.

"Well then I guess we could stick around to see Luffy, but more importantly I want to get to know you more." he said studying my body.

Quick Description

You/I have grown ½ an inch and are fully 5'6. With all the training that has been done our body is now lean with little if any fat on it.


	4. Love Found

Stephers Here and Boy do I feel good. I got two count 'em TWO chapie's done in ONE day! he he he. I hope you guys like. This one was a little moody and sad and I almost made it a cliffie but I'm a nice person so I didn't so that. I really like how this story is going and I keep getting great idears. I'm gonna be depressed when it finishes. But that wont be for a while I hope. So jsut continue reading. Gotta go bed is calling.

Person #2: no own

**Love found**

Quick Description

With all the training that has been done our body is now lean with little if any fat on it. We wear tan capris that are cut off at the knee with the same black studded belt. We now wear either flip-flops or no shoes at all. For a top we wear a white tank top that flows and shows our bare shoulders. We wear a sapphire blue pendant on a long chain around our neck. Our hair has gotten darker and now is almost black. Our skin is no longer fair but tanned with a slight tinge of yellow in our skin. We wear 2 rings one on your (right) ring finger and another on your(right) thumb. Both rings are made out of silver but the one on our ring finger has a diamond in it. We have two piercings on our ears one in our earlobes and the other in (these are on both ears if you're an idiot and don't know) and one on the top of your ears( only one and on your right ear) . And that's it so uh thank you for uh listening to what we look like now. Also this means that you are now like 19 so ya and Luffy's 19 and ya so yup back to the story.

Back to the Story

It's the next day when the feared Straw hat crew was suppose to show up. I thought that it would be better that I lived life like it was normal. It was a dreary day raining fiercely outside of the pub that I worked at. Shanks and crew were sitting in a dark corner where they couldn't be seen. I knew that Luffy would come to this pub because not only did I spread rumors that Shanks frequented this place and that Gold Roger had come here before, the last one wasn't a lie. So I knew Luffy and his crew would come they just had to. I waited all day and most of the night. It was thundering outside as the grandfather clock struck 9:00. The wind was beating down on the windows and then suddenly the door burst open.

"MEAT! GIMME MEAT!" there he stood, Monkey D. Luffy in all his wonder soaking wet and still only wearing those damn pants and a red tank top with his hat.

I let a smile creep onto my lips as I walked over to him and his crew. No one recognized me, not even my best friend Stephanie. 'Oh well' I thought sighing as I went to get their drinks and Luffy's meat. I tipped Shanks off that Luffy had finally arrived and that he could commence operation retrieve hat.

Zoro came over to me and asked " Hey there, would you come over to our table and get acquainted with us." in a husky voice.

I couldn't control myself and I started chuckling at how he was coming onto me. The last time I had seen him he was accusing me and now that he doesn't remember me he hits on me? This was going to be a very long and interesting night.

Slowly I saw Shanks creep over to Luffy's table, so close in fact that he was sitting right behind Luffy. I walked over to Luffy and asked for them all to sign something for me playing the biggest fan. The crew accepted and told me that I was the first person to have this request. I started out with Sanji who wrote on a napkin. Then Nami who wrote on the same napkin. Then Zoro decided that he was going to come onto me again and signed my pants, around the butt area. Then came Luffy, he didn't understand why Zoro signed near my ass but Luffy decided that it was a competition and he was going to win. Well he shocked me real bad. He signed MY SHIRT! Right over my heart he wrote ' Love, Live, and Dream, It's the only way to be' I was touched by his words and smiled sweetly at him. Then came Stephanie, the one I was worried about the most even though I knew Shanks was studying my every move I just had to get close to her to see if she would remember me. She took out a pen, sat me down and started writing on my leg. I started laughing as she tried to write into my skin with the ink. It tickled what can I say.

"Stop it STOP Please its torture!" I said in between fits of laughter.

"I knew it, no one else could laugh like that. I mean, sure you look a little different but I bet you have been getting better all the time. You always never thought that you were never good enough for anything that you got. But that's okay Steph. Or do you go by Ashley now? Humph.. Oh well your still Stephanie in my mind and you always will be. Come here and Give me a hug. I've missed you every day since you left You WHORE!"(A/N dead pan and sweat drop she loves me so much can't you feel it?) Said Stephanie as she pulled me into a bear hug while crying. I started crying to.

"I missed you so much Stephanie, were like the ying yang twins 'cept better lookin'." I said laughing a little through my tears I looked around at the crew.

"Ussop you can sign me something if you want to. Just no signing body parts okay Luffy and Zoro did enough of that already." I said trying to seem made at Zoro and Luffy for what they did. It didn't work.

Then Luffy did something unexpected, he came over picked me up and sat me in his lap. I looked over at him puzzled. Tear stains forming on my cheeks.

" You made my life dreary and lonely. And you come here and you don't even cry for me. Nothing at all. I know that I only got to know you for a week but I felt empty without you. I need to know something before I do anything else." said Luffy with a serious face.

I gulped, I hade no idea what Luffy was doing and was about to say 'what are you going to do' I even had my mouth open when his lips gently pressed against mine. My mind went blank as my eyes closed. I swear that fireworks went off behind us or something. For those 45 seconds my life was pure bliss and I wanted nothing more. I wrapped my hands around Luffy's neck his hands went to my hips and we started to deepen the kiss when we heard wolf whistles and shouts all around us. We pulled away blushing profusely.

"Well mate I guess this means that you have yourself a girl," said Shanks as he took a seat next to Luffy" And since we both like her I am going to settle this, mine not yours and that's good you can keep the hat if you want know." said Shanks in his sexy English accent as he pulled me into his lap and started playing with my hair.

"Shanks! You can't so that." said a Luffy as he tugged on me.

" Oh really mate and who's going to stop me?" said Shanks as he pressed my fragile body up to his.

Its not that I didn't like Shanks. He is a total hottie and I really like him but when I was pushed back into his chest with his warmth it just didn't feel right. It wasn't even close to the warm feeling that I had when I was in Luffy's arms. I didn't feel comfortable I had to much space and if I moved the slightest I would have to little. It just didn't work for me. My face was right infront of his so I kept having to duck. When he put his hands on his thighs it created almost an armchair so I tried it out and he immediately made me move when I had finally gotten comfy.

Finally I just gave up and tried to get out of his lap to move toward Luffy. "Shanks let me go." I said as I struggled to get out of his grasp. Each time I started to wiggle free shanks would tighten his grip on me.

"Sorry love but I just can't do that." he said tightening his grip so much that I felt a surge of pain and let out a whimper.

"Now I don't mind if you tried to hurt Luffy, but no You had to take 'er. Now get yer hands off a her ya grease ball." said Sanji ready to hurt Shanks and anyone else that tried to harm me.

"Thanks Sanji" I said weakly, I had stopped trying to get free for fear of breaking my wrists.

"Shanks, I don't need your hat anymore. I already have all that I need and she is sitting in your lap. So if you would please just hand her over then we won't have to hurt you." said Luffy in a steely voice as his eyes hardened like steel.

"No" I said my voice cracking and my body trembling.

"What? What do you mean No? No what?" asked Luffy as he looked at me like I was a puzzle that he just couldn't figure.

"No, I'm not all you want Luffy. Nor will I ever be. I am truly sorry but now that I have caused so much trouble I'm just going to leave. Luffy always remember that I'll never forget your love. And in return I only want you to remember that no matter how cold or lonely life may get I'll always, always love you." I said with a sad look on my face.

I turned to Shanks and did something that I still regret. I kissed him and no matter how great a person Shanks may be his kiss wasn't the same as Luffy's, Shanks were aggressive, fiery, passionate, and lustful... but there were no fireworks, no love, no tenderness. It was just flesh on flesh.

"That's all I needed to know. Shanks I fear that I don't love you nor will I ever love you." with this I wormed my way out of his grasp and ran for the door.

"You think that this is gonna make it easier! That running away from him will solve your problems! It won't you'll just cause more pain. Stop running Stephanie, your not helping anyone least of all yourself." said Zoro as he advanced on me.

Each step he took forward I took one back until I had pinned myself against a wall with no way out.

"You see that girl standing over there looking like she's on the brink of tears." said Zoro

I simply nodded

"Well I care a lot for her, and never have I seen anyone hurt her more than you. And no matter what she's forever loyal to you. After you left she just fell apart without her 'other half'. No amount of comforting would get her out of her depression not even after we started going out. A few days ago she just stopped crying and she said that she would see you soon and that you wouldn't want her to live in misery. Well I think that you forgot about her. I think-" Zoro was cut off because 'he had a meeting with my palm'

"Don't you ever think that I would purposely hurt anyone that I care about! Don't you even DARE think that I forgot about any of you! You see this white rose! Ya I know you do everyone always says that it looks so beautiful on me. Nobody knows that the only reason that I wear it is because it shows my feelings. I am blank now! You got that BLANK! Emotionless! As in nothing matters anymore! Do you know why you selfish pig! I'll tell you why because every night I cry myself to sleep and everyday I look at the wanted posters Searching for- you guessed it- You people. And you know what no matter how bad I hurt any of you it hurt me more because the two people that ever really cared about me I left! Knowing that I hurt them and that I wouldn't be able to look them straight in the eye ever again ripped me apart. So I went into another depression and shut everyone out. Every single night I cried I would cry harder and wallow in self-pity because it was all my fault!" I screeched falling into a fit of hysteria.

I looked around and found that Zoro's expression couldn't be more different than what I thought it would be. His face showed surprise, empathy, and understanding. Next to Zoro stood Stephanie holding tightly onto his arm which was draped over her shoulders in a protective and nurturing fashion. Then was Ussop whose face looked stupid as always.(A/N sorry but I think that Ussop is a full blown retard and I really don't like his character so there)

Nami was standing next to Sanji and both looked saddened by my speech. Luffy was the last on the list because I simply had skipped over him. When I did look him in the eye I saw perfection and if possible I broke down even further. I ran into his arms and cried on his chest. I waited for his arms to wrap around me protectively and for him to whisper that everything would be alright. But it never happened. Instead I cried into a stiff chest until I was pushed away.

"You were going to leave me after breaking my heart. You have hurt my crew and myself and now you want me to let you cling onto me and for me to say that everything will be alright. I don't think so princess. You have got to pay for what you have done to me and Stephanie. We are broken and unless you can find a way to mend us soon I will have no problem in killing you." said Luffy his eyes hard as steel and cold as ice.

I couldn't believe it just a few minutes ago he said that he loved me. Now he wants to kill me. I racked my brains trying to figure out how I had hurt him in the last few minutes when I remembered.

"Luffy, you have got to believe me I love you I really do. But I don't have any solid proof that you can see. That kiss that I gave Shanks was to figure out if he and I loved each other. And maybe He loves me but all I felt was discomfort when I was in his lap. I felt cold and awkward. With you I felt like there was a fire burning up inside of me. When we kissed I felt bliss like everything was perfect. Your all I have ever wanted and I'm just sorry that I will never be able to satisfy your every need. And Stephanie I just know that you believe me about the depression because you know that I have even taken pills for depression that I have had before. I am extremely sorry and for every time that I hurt you both I'll make the wound in my heart deeper. I don't know how to mend broken hearts. So before you kill me just know that I will bleed for you if need be but that I will never hate either of you. Believe it or not I love you guys more than life itself." I said no longer crying but instead completely serious.

"Your right Stephanie. You don't know how to mend a broken heart. But you knew that our hearts were broken. Even though I didn't say so. Now I'm fine with what you said but the truth is if Stephanie is okay with it. So Stephanie what do you think we should do." said Luffy his eyes weren't quite as cold anymore.

"I say that we make her pay dearly for what she did," said Stephanie her eyes dark and distant" I suggest that we make her part of our crew and that she has to cook all the meat that Luffy could ever want for a day."

"I can't even begin to understand how that is a punishment except for feeding Luffy. That's like murder." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Welcome to my life" said Sanji in jest. Everyone except Luffy laughed.

I ran over to Luffy and jumped into his arms. Its safe to say that he wasn't expecting me because we both fell to the ground. I pouted.

"I'm not that fat am I?" I asked playfully.

"No your not but now I have you exactly where I want you!" he said as he started tickling me.

"Noooooooo. You're a Cheater! AHHH Your cruel!" I said in-between laughs.

"This is your punishment for being so damn cute all the time." said Luffy

I just sat up and decided to play a game.

"TAG YOUR IT!" I yelled as I ran off away from Luffy.

"Hate to rain on you guysez parade but we need to get back to the ship before the navy comes after us." said Nami (the party pooper).

"Okiely Dokielys! Last one to my house is a rotten egg!" I said as I ran to my house which was right near the dock.

"No fair You cheated!" said Stephanie when the crew had finally reached my house exhausted all except Luffy that is because he was way to hyper to be tired.

Everyone boarded the ship and hurried inside because it was still drizzling outside. I put my stuff away in the Ladies quarters and went back outside. Life was good. But still I felt a little homesick for my parents who must have thought that I had died or was kidnaped. I guess I'll never know. But I jsut think about them all the time and hope they believe that I'm still alive.


	5. Nightmare or was it& What am I?

Person #1" I'm back! Sickness gone! Ha ha! But now Stephanie has the coldfrowns but no matter. Anyway we have gotten a reply from the authors of One Piece, Ruruoni Kenshin, and Full Metal Alchemist, they said" HELL NO!" So Stephanie does not own them and now that I think about it never would. So onto the story right? Right!

* * *

**Nightmare or was it?**

The next day was dark and miserable. Everyone stayed inside except Luffy who couldn't get over how Shanks had acted. Neither could I it seemed like he was someone else. Like he had changed in some unfathomable way after he left. It smelled fishy but I had a cold so I couldn't tell so I just shrugged it off. Yes, sadly but surely I was sick. The day just seemed to be in the same mood as me. I didn't mind because my Luffy, whoops did I say _my_ well that's not what I meant. Anyway Luffy kept checking in on me like every five minutes. Then again I was pretty sick, I think Nami said that I had Grand line fever and that it could be deadly but hell if I cared. I didn't feel dead so I was in this I don't give a shit attitude. You want to hear the truth though and the truth is that I was scared half to death, worried that I was going to leave after I just got my life back. Stephanie and Luffy were my world and I knew that each of them would be scared for life if I died. So for them I decided that I wasn't going to act sick or even show symptoms. I was going to try and active the stupid illness out of me. Damn it was hard. I sat in the Kitchen with the cook discussing what he should give me for my cold.

"No! I WON'T eat IT!" I screamed as I pushed away the vile steaming thing in a bowl out from in front of me.

" Your sick you HAVE to eat it to get better! Come on Ash! Just eat it! I'll considars it an insult ta ma cookin' if ya don't eat it." said Sanji as he pushed what he said was 'soup' back over towards my face.

"Now Sanji don't act rash here. Listen I'll use it as a vapor thingy to clear my sinuses if you give me a towel. But other than that I will NOT eat it. I'm sorry and you know that I simply adore you as a chef... but I will not eat broth or soup or whatever you want to call it. I'm truly sorry Sanji, really I am." I said while putting my face over the soup/broth.

"Sanji, what's wrong with her?" asked Luffy with a very worried look on his face.

It made me depressed in a sort of way that I was the one causing him distress and that I couldn't go over there and kiss it and make it better. Being around Luffy really comforted me but if I was making him feel discomfort or just doing something he wasn't comfortable with and I couldn't right it, well it hurt me not to be able to make him smile or laugh.

"Luffy, it ain't good. She ain't eatin' nuttin, an she's barely got any fluids in her. If she continues like this she'll starve." said Sanji as he cast Luffy a saddened glance.

"It's not like I'm going to die! Sheesh and even IF I was , which I am not, you'd think that you peoples would at least have the decency not to talk about it in front of my like I wasn't here!" I said while crossing my arms infront of my chest.

"Is it really that bad if she doesn't eat?" asked Luffy with seriousness in his eyes.

"Is it that bad! Of course its BAD Luffy she could DIE! That is what most people would consider BAD!" screeched Sanji his arms flailing around his head.

"Oh alright then." said Luffy as he turned to me with an all to evil glint in his eyes. "Stephanie Ashley Joyce, you are going to eat wether you like it or not. Now are you going to go the easy way. Or the hard way?"

"I am NOT hungr-gumph" I never did finish because Luffy shoveled food into my mouth. Not just any food Noooo he shoveled the evil Gerber baby food into my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY! What was that for! You could have chocked me! Its not sneak-attack feed Stephanie day! Its lets treat Stephanie like the nice beautiful person she is and treat her extra special because she's sick!" I screamed getting very much into Luffy's personal space.

"Isn't that what you told Zoro yesterday minus the sick part?" asked Sanji with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup!" I said beaming as I crawled into Luffy's lap.

Sanji did a face pan and Luffy just grinned goofily, so really he just grinned like normal. Then Luffy went in for the kill again and forced another spoonful of evil mush into my mouth. I swallowed it hesitantly. I did not want to eat anything especially **_that_** but if Luffy were to try another sneak attack force feeding session I didn't know if I would survive. Then I fell asleep before Luffy could feed me one more bite...

It was the middle fo the night. Darkness consumed every corner of the ship, and suddenly I didn't feel so safe anymore. Something wasn't right, something welled up inside of me and started to threaten to break free of my body. I couldn't contain this feeling. I dashed outside onto the deck fearing the worst, forgetting about my fever, forgetting all common sense and following the directions my heart was giving. There out on the balcony was a sight that wretched my heart open. There in the waning moonlight stood a hooded figure bending over my friends limp body in cold blood. I heard a sob and pried my eyes away from the sight and looked over to the mizzen mast and saw the whole crew tied up except for the fact that one vital person was missing. I looked over farther and saw Luffy standing on the plank looking at me with pleading, tear-stained eyes. A sad smile crept onto his lips as he uttered his last words before he jumped off into the cold oblivion. "Good-bye my love." I screamed bloody murder as I saw him forced to jump to his death, the last person I cared for gone from me forever. That was when the Hooded figure snapped its head up staring at me with its cold, detached emerald eyes. 'no, no, no! Please God NO! Not him please NO!' my head screamed as I recognized the person standing over Stephanie's body. I let out an earsplitting scream. And then...

I woke up in a cold sweat and propped myself up with my hands. I heard a groan come from underneath me, as I had 'came in contact' with someone else. I turned fearing the worst and saw..

"LUFFY!" I screamed giving him what might be the worlds hugest hug ever after of course possibly the worlds fastest kiss.(on the check I mean its been what a day or two since we met up with them after what was it..-pretends to be in deep thought- oh I remember now 2 YEARS! WE are NOT that easy I can assure you that)

"Good morning to you to Ashleigh!" sad Luffy with a look of glee.

I sobbed into Luffy's chest which seemed to warm and welcoming.

"Luffy! It was so horrible. I had this dream and you and Stephanie and the crew you guys were all and then... those eyes..those sparkling green eyes. I thought that I was going to loose you. It all seemed so real to me, the blood, the screams, your words."

"Sh, sh its all okay now, it was all just a dream just a bad dream. You know that nothing like that would ever happen." cooed Stephanie who had been there the hole time.

I wiped away a tear and smiled at her. My best friend, the ying to my yang. Sometimes I really had to wonder why she hung around me. I mean its not like I forced her or that she looked up to me. Nope, none of these things were the case. She was there for some reason, and whatever the reason she always helped me through everything and knew me better than I would like to think about. I looked over at Luffy, his hair was in disarray as always, his arms around my body holding me close as if trying to keep all the bad things away. His shirt was wrinkled from me sleeping on top of him and his pants were full of holes.

"Luffy! Do you want to be pirate king!" I asked

"Well of course I do. I told you that the first time I met you. Don't you remember?" asked Luffy a little worried as he knocked on my head.

"Ow! And ya I remember but first you have to look like your going to be King. Now this isn't all the time but you shouldn't look in rags. Give me your clothes and I'll fix 'em up." I said holding my hand out infront of me as I stood up.

"If you say so." he said as he took off his shirt and started to go lower but I had Stephanie there to stop him. I wouldn't have been able to stop him and I didn't want him to.

I looked over at Stephanie sending a million daggers into her. I knew she was hearing my thoughts loud and clear. If not she's a face reader.

"Luffy, what the HELL! What were you thinking!" she screamed at his beautiful toned body.

'You don't really get a proper view of him his clothes are way to loose on him I mean it just doesn't do him justice that body! Uh! Must.tear.eyes.away.from.him.Ah! There we go. Now I'm okay just don't look there again and NO! Avert...eyes...must...not...drool...over...shirt... Phew I got control again. That was close' I thought. As this battle had raged on inside of me Luffy and Stephanie had taken their fight outside.

"So, Ashley how have things been, what have you learned since you left us? You look like you lost a lot of weight and are a lot stronger now. But you surprised us all when you leapt off the ship the way you did. And then afterward Stephanie showed us everything you showed her. She said you knew more and were better at most of the moves. Is that true?" asked Zoro as he walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh my fighting? Well it isn't really that good, besides I don't fight its not my forte. I'm more of an acrobat/gymnast. Who knows how to defend herself." I said with a warm smile.

"Well, when you get better I'd really like to see your moves and anything else you've learned." he said a little put out that I wouldn't show him anything.

"So, how's life? With my like-sister? She really likes you ya know. So you better treat her with respect because if you don't, dead or alive, you'll see how good I really am." I said smugly, I might not be the best fighter but I do know a few things.

"Life is fine with us. But don't get so comfortable missy. Everyone knows about you and Luffy. How's life in that department huh?" he said with a smug look that tried to compete with mine. His look lost. His look always loses.

"Ya, but I don't care and besides, Luffy and me, oh I don't know I mean, I don't know how he feels its pretty obvious how I feel. How many people do you know of have waited 2 years obsessing over someone they met and really got to know in ONE WEEK!" I asked crossing my arms to prove my point.

"I know of two people who did that." he said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Really? Who? I simply must meet these people."

"You and Luffy, it was over each other. From what I can tell you were just as loyal to him as he was to you. Then Stephanie went into a depression but you and her go way back." he said his mood lightening when he talked about Stephanie.

"Well Zoro its been nice talking to you but I really have to go talk with Luffy. I mean I'm on your ship, part of your crew, in love with the captain-" I clapped my hands over my mouth with horror looking at Zoro's face for a reaction.

It was bad, real bad. I had just confessed my love and guess what, Luffy wasn't even there to hear it instead Zoro did! And Zoro would never ever let something like this die down. He had something against me know. Slowly I turned my head and looked over at Zoro, a horrible pit welled up inside my stomach. He was GRINNING! Not just any grin, Oh no, he was grinning goofily! I was doomed unless I could beat this swordsman to Luffy first.

I dashed out the door before Zoro could even have a glint in his eye. I ran for it like my life depended on it. 'Come on Luffy where are you! Where are you? Please don't let Zoro be first. Oh god now I have to tell him! Well, I brought this upon myself I guess.' I thought running towards the head of the ship.

There he sat on that stupid sheep head. Then there he stood, right next to Luffy, Zoro. I let out a groan, he wouldn't leave or let me go anywhere until I told Luffy. And if I didn't tell Luffy then he would hold it over my head as blackmail. 'Damn him and his smarts' I slowed down my pace and walked calmly over to where Luffy and Zoro were sitting. I sat down next to Luffy, glaring daggers into Zoro while I did so. If only looks could kill, if only.

"Ashley I see that you came to join us." said Zoro with a smirk playing across his lips.

"Hey Ash, how's it going. Zoro here was gonna tell me something." said Luffy draping one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Zoro was going to tell you something was he? What were you going to tell him Zoro?" I asked trying to play it cool while, on the inside, I was sweating and my inner self was pacing like a madwoman. I was worried, very worried, its not that I didn't want Luffy to know. I just didn't want him to know yet.

"I was just going to say that you were going to talk to him and then you bolted out of there to the wrong side of the ship if you were looking for Luffy. That's all." said Zoro as he walked away with a smile(OMG He smiled!)

"You wanted to talk to me about something Ash?" said Luffy turning towards me to give me his full attention.

"Ya, you see I know that Stephanie is the entertainer so that post is taken and I don't know what part of the crew I am. What am I?" I asked turning myself towards Luffy.

"Well, I always thought that when I became King that well..." 'What am I going to tell her! That I always thought that she would be my Queen and that she would sail around with me? Naw, she probably doesn't even feel the same way about us' Luffy thought(OMG HE THOUGHT!lol)

"Uh, Luffy are you okay? You look kinda constipated? Do you gotta go to the bathroom?" I asked with complete seriousness in my voice.

Luffy has this expression on his face like, wtf mate? While I had this expression that was like, are you sure dude..? And then the Sheep head was like, these two are hopeless. (Yes that's right people the sheep head has thinking powers! I feel bad for the sheep)

* * *

Stephanie: You like right? Well since you said yes then you better clicky da button dat says submit review because if you don't I'll take a while to write all of that story since I'm sick and all of course.

well now that you've read REVIEW!1 buh byez, and don't forget to fly inter continental Fanfiction again soon.smiles politely


End file.
